


got me pulling on your zipper

by centaurora



Category: Eboys RPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, basically alex is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centaurora/pseuds/centaurora
Summary: Alex isn’t sure where the insane idea he has brewing in his mind for the past two weeks comes from, or if it will even work out the way he wants.It was easy enough to buy what he needed; he’d socked away a couple donations earmarked for personal use.-It’s just more the playing innocent act he has to keep up. Is he that believable? Only time will tell.
Relationships: George Andrew/Alex Elmslie
Comments: 10
Kudos: 101





	got me pulling on your zipper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naranja (ito)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ito/gifts).



> i honestly have no excuse for this except i was encouraged by fellow filthy-minded individuals to push my boundaries and i really like what came from it!!
> 
> title from body by dreezy lol i just think it's the perfect sexy club song for this 
> 
> let me know what you think this is really out of my comfort zone!

Alex isn’t sure where the insane idea he has brewing in his mind for the past two weeks comes from, or if it will even work out the way he wants. 

It was easy enough to buy what he needed; he’d socked away a couple donations earmarked for personal use. 

He and George kept separate accounts just for the ease of things with sponsorships and Alex’s incessant need to buy the latest shiny thing. 

He supposes this new thing he bought would be considered a shiny thing, too. He pulls it from the box he’d stashed inside his desk where George wouldn’t look. It was a surprise of sorts, although George always insisted he hated surprises. Alex thinks he will like this one. 

It’s a remote controlled butt plug. Alex had to open and close the tab about five times before he clicked add to cart. It’s something out of their comfort zone, but Alex was tired of being so vanilla all the time. He wanted to see what George would do if he upped the stakes a little. 

The remote is a plasticky thing that looks like it could break after three uses, but the plug has decent weight to it and looks functional. He taps the first speed on the remote and he’s pleasantly surprised. He thinks this might actually work. 

It’s just more the playing innocent act he has to keep up. Is he that believable? Only time will tell. 

\--

Alex decides he will go about his usual activities, increasing the speed until George picks up on exactly what is going on. He knows George pays attention a little too closely and he’s afraid he won’t be able to escape his often frustrating level of perception. 

If he picks up most of the chores that needed to be done that weekend, it was because he wanted to help. He certainly didn’t have any ulterior motives and he pouted when George accused him of such. 

“Just thought I’d finally get rid of your mass of black shirts on the floor. Was tired of tripping over them when I tried to get in bed,” Alex huffs as he treks through the living room. 

George has Alex’s laptop balanced on his knees as he types at a video ideas document. He normally works in his room, but Alex is moving too much for him to focus. 

“Like I don’t always have to pull a hoodie from under our covers, because you get hot at night and can’t sleep in just a shirt like a normal person,” George shoots back. He never moves his eyes from the screen, but Alex knows he can see everything going on. 

Alex has already put the plug in and has it set to the first speed. It’s not as uncomfortable as he’d expected, but he doesn’t think it’s enough to get George’s attention. 

Alex pretends to busy himself with gathering the miscellaneous dishware that’s ended up on their coffee table and leans unnecessarily close to George. 

George just grabs the glass from the side table and hands it to him without a word. Damn George’s inability to pull himself from his work when Alex needs him to. 

Alex takes the distraction of the washing up to reach into his hoodie pocket and bump up the speed not one level, but two. The resulting vibrations are enough to have him accidentally clink the glasses together in the sink. 

“Al, you good?” George calls. Alex mutters a curse under his breath and calls back that he’s fine. 

He had underestimated exactly how powerful it would feel. He thinks if he could just press it a little further inwards, he could hit his prostate just right. Except this wasn’t an exercise in making him cum; he needed to keep a clearer head than that. 

Soapy water runs through his hands as they tremble slightly. He manages to wash the two glasses he grabbed from the table with relative ease, but the silverware clatters to the bottom of the sink. 

Alex grabs the edge of the sink to ground himself. He can’t get so worked up yet. He’s not even had the plug in for more than fifteen minutes. Maybe he’s not as good at edging as he thought. 

“Sneak a pint at half ten, love?” George snorts. He makes a move like he might get off the sofa and Alex spins around quickly. 

“I’m fine, George, really. Just a little clumsy this morning, I guess!” Alex barely keeps the stutter out of his voice. He’s supposed to be this tease, drawing George into this. Instead, he feels entirely too inexperienced and on edge. 

George resumes his typing and Alex lets out a sigh of relief. He wants to get back in control before George finds out what he’s been hiding. 

The rest of the washing up goes without any issues and Alex walks a bit faster than necessary to their bedroom to get the laundry off the floor. 

George looks up at him briefly when he passes back, but it’s just a small smile. It makes Alex melt a little before he remembers he’s a man on a mission. 

-

The laundry room is where things go awry. Alex has moved it up to the fourth of five levels and he’s squeezing his thighs together as if it will relieve the sensations zipping straight up his spine. 

He’s bent over the washing machine, knuckles turning white at the strength of his grip. Something about the cool metal is reassuring as he bites his lip to swallow down a moan. 

Alex probably would have gotten away with it had George not come into the room behind him, bringing a towel he’d forgotten. 

The buzzing sensation is loud enough to the trained ear and Alex has barely pulled himself upright when he hears the towel hit the floor. 

“What’s that sound, Alex?” George asks, with the cadence of a man who knows exactly what Alex is trying to do. 

“Probably just the machine making a weird noise,” Alex tries lamely as George steps closer to him. 

Alex lets out a broken gasp when he feels George grab his hip and pull him back towards him. He can feel the dynamic flipping in an instant. It’s all he’s wanted - George to slip into this dominant role. 

“Let’s see what we have here,” George mutters lowly into the back of Alex’s neck. He knows Alex too well, because he fishes the remote out of his pocket within twenty seconds. 

“What happens if I click the up arrow on this?” George muses out loud as he keeps Alex’s hips trapped against him with an arm wrapped around his waist. Alex doesn’t even want to breathe too loud in case he interrupts the moment. 

George doesn’t wait for a response and increases the plug to its maximum speed. A moan rips out of Alex’s throat without warning and Alex can feel the smirk on George’ face without seeing him. The way George is pressed up against him, the plug has enough leverage to press deep inside him and he can’t handle the sensation of it moving and being so far inside him. 

“Someone’s being a slut,” George’s tone phrases it like a question, but Alex knows it isn’t one. He wants to protest, but he knows George could just as easily end this game he started. 

“Just trying something new,” Alex replies, attempting to find more friction against George. George tightens his grip and _when did he get so strong?_

“Hmm, the resident Eboys whore makes an appearance.”

“Bet you would do this for any of the boys,” George’s breath ghosts over Alex’s ear and he represses a shiver at the words. 

“Only you, I promise,” Alex wants George to desperately lower the speed or touch him or _anything_. 

“You think I believe that, baby boy?” George dismisses his words. He idly flips between the speeds on the remote, not allowing Alex to adjust. 

“Can see you dropping to your knees after a S2W video, gagging on Will’s cock.” 

Alex squirms.

“Or would you prefer James taking you from behind? Bet he could really bend you in half.” 

A sharp intake of breath. “Maybe we could invite Lewis to watch next time.”

Another breathy moan. 

“You liked that last idea, didn’t you? Lewis babies you too much. What I’d give to see him totally ruin his _darling_ ,” George stretches out the last word. A tinge of jealousy colors his tone and Alex hopes George knows he only wants him. 

George lets go suddenly and it has Alex stumbling without his arms to steady him. He’s weak in the knees from keeping his thighs together and it takes him a few steps to regain control of his balance. 

George’s hand shoots out to catch Alex before he falls, clasping his wrist. Alex glances back to see the unspoken question if this is okay written on George’s face. Alex’s nod in return is almost just as imperceptible. It’s the little things that make it clear that even deep in the scene George cares. 

\--

“Think it’s funny to tease me? Make me figure out how much of a slut you’re being?” George has crowded Alex back into their bedroom. The back of Alex’s legs hit the bed before the rest of him and he falls backwards onto the duvet. 

George palms Alex through his jeans and Alex knows better than to buck up into the sensation. He desperately wants friction, but he knows it will be worse for him if he tries to do anything on his own. 

“I don’t think we’ll need this anymore. You don’t want to cum too soon, do you?” George grins as he clicks off the plug. The immediate loss of feeling has Alex choking out a broken noise as the rise of pleasure is interrupted rudely. 

“George,” Alex pleads, unable to voice his request. 

“Gonna need you to use your words, baby boy,” George runs his thumb across Alex’s bottom lip and grips at his jaw. 

“Want you,” Alex starts quietly. George looks at him expectantly and Alex knows it’s not enough. “Want you to make me cum,” he says more confidently as he leans up on his elbows to look at George directly. 

“Someone’s awfully demanding for being the one to inconvenience me. I could’ve been finishing a video or talking to my friends. Instead, I have to put my whore of a boyfriend in his place,” George says disdainfully. Alex would almost believe him except for the fact he can see George is as hard as he is in his joggers. 

“M’sorry, George, I couldn’t help it,” Alex plays up the desperate act. He knows it works every time - it’s almost too easy. 

“Wanna prove how much you want it?” 

It’s a demand and Alex nearly falls off the bed in his haste to tug down George’s pants. If there’s one thing he’s unreasonably proud of, it’s the fact he’s trained himself out of his gag reflex. 

It’s easy enough for Alex to fit George’s entire length in his mouth, although he suspects that’s not the case for George’s previous partners. He remembers the first time he went down on George and George nearly came right then and there from the fact Alex deepthroated on the first go. 

Alex goes to do his usual tricks: tongue at the head, a hand running along what he can’t reach, and lips brushed against the inner thighs.

Normally, George let him take charge of the pace and how much he took in his mouth, but this time George pushes his limits. He pushes and pushes until his cock is down Alex’s throat and Alex can feel tears forming at the edges of eyes. He knows how fucked his voice will be tomorrow and he doesn’t care. 

“Finally quiet,” George mutters, but his voice has a rough edge. It gets like this when he’s close and Alex wants him to come undone already. He wants to make George admit that he wants this just as bad as Alex does. 

Alex can feel spit running down his chin and George brushes it away with his knuckles gently - a stark contrast from the George only thirty seconds before. 

“So pretty,” George mumbles like Alex isn’t supposed to hear it. He knows he’s being punished not praised, but it seems George can’t help letting a compliment slip out. 

George pulls back and Alex’s jaw aches. He likes the pain though, knowing he pushed George to the brink. He goes to wrap his lips back around George’s shaft and George pushes him away. 

“I know what you’re doing, Alex, and it’s not going to work,” George warns as Alex sits back on his heels. 

“Too afraid I’d get the upper hand?” Alex retorts, all show and no venom. George prefers when Alex gives him trouble. He says it makes it more fun. Alex is all too happy to oblige. 

“Would you rather I turn the plug back on and say you can’t cum tonight?” George threatens and Alex falls silent. He knows George will follow through and he can’t handle being brought so close again only to be denied. 

“That’s what I thought.” 

“Sorry that I wanted to get my boyfriend off,” Alex rolls his eyes, testing the waters again. He sees George’s eyes darken and he knows he’s crumbled the remainder of any resolve George had before. 

Alex lets out a surprised squeak when George grabs him by the hips and none too gently tosses him on the bed. He knew he was tiny, but he didn’t realize George was strong enough. It’s incredibly hot. 

“You want to repeat that?” George asks, tugging at Alex’s clothing. Alex lifts his hips silently as he shakes his head. 

Soon, he’s bare against the sheets and he’s watching George’s every move. 

“So this is what replaced me, huh?” George taps against the plug, experimentally tugging at the base. 

“Guess you won’t need me anymore, since you can get off with a piece of silicone,” George continues, acting like he’d leave Alex naked on the bed. 

Alex whines high and loud in the back of his throat at the idea of George leaving him vulnerable like this. 

“Need _you_ , George, only you, _please_ ,” Alex knows he’s begging now. He’s clouded with desire and he wants nothing more than for George to fuck him until he can’t say his own name. 

George looks like he might hesitate for a moment longer, but Alex whines again and George finishes pulling the plug out. Alex feels empty immediately and misses the stretch. 

Alex can feel his stomach twist with anticipation when George leans over to rummage in the top drawer of their nightstand. 

“Won’t need much,” Alex murmurs as George pours the lube over his fingers. He’d spent an embarrassingly long time stretching himself for the plug and the events he knew would happen afterwards. 

“Did I say you could speak?” George snaps, rubbing his fingers together. It’s clear he takes Alex’s comment to heart though as he sinks two fingers into Alex. He knows exactly when and where to curl his fingers, sending shockwaves through Alex’s body. 

It’s clear they’re both losing control of the situation fast as Alex grips George’s thigh to stop from trembling. 

“Please, please, I’m ready,” Alex knows he must look like a wreck, dried tear tracks and reddened lips on display. 

“Hands and knees,” George orders, but the sharpness has softened. Alex still complies, too far gone to think about fighting back. 

When George finally pushes in, Alex thinks he could cry. His hands grip at the sheets and George barely gives him time to adjust before pulling back out. 

It takes a couple thrusts, but soon George is hitting Alex’s prostate just right and Alex thinks he could cum untouched. He knows he’s close, has been for hours. 

“I wanna hear you, baby, hear how good I’m making you feel,” George whispers close to Alex’s ear, body draped over his back. 

Alex thinks he lets out a jumbled mess that sounds halfway between George’s name and _more_. 

George leans up, grabs at Alex’s waist hard enough to bruise, and thrusts in one final time. Alex isn’t one to wax poetic, but he swears he sees stars as his legs give out underneath him and he cums. 

George follows not soon after with a sound Alex has never heard from George before. It’s raw and loud and he wants to hear it again and again. 

\--

They lay there on top of each other for a moment, trying to catch their breath. Alex grimaces as George moves off of him, realizing they probably should have put down a towel. 

“Hey, Al, you did so good for me. My good boy,” George runs his fingers through Alex’s hair. Alex knows he’s still spaced out, but he feels George cleaning him up. 

George always takes care of him first. Alex loves George and that’s the only emotion he can feel without being overwhelmed. 

“Love you,” Alex turns to look at George and George smiles. It’s an expression often only reserved for Alex himself. 

As George pulls Alex into his arms and he turns on their favorite mindless TV show, Alex knows George loves him, too. 

He’s never been more lucky. 

**Author's Note:**

> comment thoughts, feeling, opinions, concrit - anything! i'm here to reply and listen <3


End file.
